Wait & Bleed
by Lost In Context
Summary: Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves.


The air seemed cool, almost crisp. I didn't dare open my eyes, out of contempt for rousing myself out of my deep, almost trance-like sleep. My body felt warm, but for some reason, it didn't feel like the warmth that would be expected from laying in bed, covered in quilts.

I ignored that nagging feeling though and tried slipping off to sleep again. It must've worked because now I'm in my bathroom.

Strange. Everything seemed to be in order, just like always. Except for the fact that the floor was covered in blood and the tub had been previously filled with water. Very strange indeed.

I kneeled down and smeared the blood off the light-blue tile, exposing my pale, almost sickly-white face in the vague reflection. Was this me? This wasn't normal. Why was it so damn bright in here anyways?

I stood back up and looked in the tub again, nearly crying out in shock. It wasn't empty anymore. What was in its place sent shivers down my spine. Somebody was lying in it now, but their face was so covered in blood that it wasn't even recognizable. The water had turned a sickly shade of dark red, the color of blood. I faintly realized that it was because his wrists were slit open, almost down to the bone.

But it was the face… the face is what drew me in. It seemed so familiar.

I gently and quietly walked over to it, and peered more closely at the face. It was so…

It suddenly breathed raggedly. I stepped back again and resisted the urge to vomit as the slits on his wrists surged out a fresh wave of blood into the water.

It was then that I realized it.

The person in the tub was me.

I shook my head violently, and closed my eyes, trying to take away that thought and the horrible vision that followed it, but it wouldn't go away. There was just no way. It was impossible. I felt an incredible pounding in my temples and the feeling of a headache came on along with nausea, making me feel like passing out.

I opened my eyes again and felt a ragged sigh escape my lips.

I stared up at the ceiling feeling almost euphoric. And I smiled as I felt the blood draining out of my wrists. I smiled because I knew this had to be a dream or a hallucination. There was no way I was sitting in my bathtub bleeding to death. There was just no way.

I closed my eyes again, all the while smiling. Knowing that if I keep thinking about it, I'll wake up, and it'll all be over. No more blood, no more delusions, and no more pain.

Five minutes went by and I was still in the water.

I panicked and snapped open my eyes again. I tried to get up, but my strength had been seeping away, and I couldn't even lift my arms out of the water. I gulped. This wasn't right. This wasn't right. No no no.

I started shivering, which eventually turned to shaking. Fuck, this isn't right. What the hell is going on?

I could feel my breath getting shorter.

Maybe it's still a dream. Maybe it's still an illusion. Maybe it's just a very realistic one. Maybe that's all it is!

I closed my eyes again, tightly, wanting this all to disappear. Just to have it go away.

But no, it was still there, and it wasn't going away. This wasn't fair. This wasn't fair! Fuck, how did this happen? I felt like crying, but I lacked any sort of energy to do so.

I felt my consciousness slipping. I could feel reality distancing itself from me.

Maybe… maybe somebody will find me. Maybe they'll find me and help me out of here and stop the bleeding. Maybe then I can get help and fight out what the fuck is going on.

Shit. Well, if I want that, then I'll have to wait and bleed.

* * *

"So, what's the status?"

"Miles 'Tails' Prower, 19 years old, local scientist and advisor to the Queen. Cause of death would be loss of blood. Obviously. He seemed to be tripping on Methamphetamine."

"This kid is a meth head? He was a top advisor for the Queen. Are you sure?"

"Nearly positive."

"Fuck, that's scary that people who wield that much power can be druggies."

"Happens to the best of us, it seems."

I felt the urge to chuckle, but held back considering the grim situation. I took one glance at the ugly scene that lay out in the spacious bathroom. There was so much fucking blood.

I sighed and turned before heading out the door.

At least this will make a good ad for the kids. 'This is what happens when you take meth. Just say no.'


End file.
